You're Mine
by I'll Be Your Lie
Summary: I remained silent and slipped onto the floor behind Father’s chair. I curled into a tight ball, feeling the dirt on the floor of the car dig into my boxer clad legs.Zabuza will save me again. He won’t let father win. Complete


**Title- You're Mine**

**Author- I'll Be Your Lie**

**Genre- Romance, Angst**

**Characters- Zabuza Momochi, Haku**

**Pairing- ZabuHaku, Hinted InoSaku and KisaIta**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or its characters.**

* * *

"Let go of me!" I thrashed as the police officers dragged me off my bed and toward the door. "Zabuza!"

"Let go of him!" Zabuza demanded, struggling with the fat officer that was straddling his back.

"Zabuza! Zabuza!" I screamed my loves name as the men in blue dragged me down the front steps of my home. The cold night air hit my heated skin like a million needles.

I continued to fight even when they had forced me into the back of the cop car. I kicked at the metal separating me from the kidnappers with my bare feet, ignoring the wet feeling as they began to bleed.

"Shut up whore."

I froze at the familiar voice. My father turned in the passenger seat and sneered at me.

"Fucking slut. I'll teach you to sleep around for free." Father warned a murderous glint in his eyes. "You'll be wishing I'd killed you."

I remained silent and slipped onto the floor behind Father's chair. I curled into a tight ball, feeling the dirt on the floor of the car dig into my boxer clad legs.

_Zabuza will save me again. He won't let father win._ I thought, wishing I had my love back.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew a friendly looking nurse was shaking me awake.

"Hey there young man, could you come with me please?" She asked smiling kindly.

Her green eyes softened when I nodded mutely. She held out her hand and I crawled out of the car, feeling stiff. The pink haired lady removed her white lab coat and wrapped it around my skinny shoulders to hide my nakedness. She remained silent as she led me into the brick building.

"Alrighty then… What's your name?" She asked once we were walking down the white hallway of what appeared to be a hospital.

"Haku Hunter."

"Okay Haku, I just need to ask you a few questions okay?" She asked stopping in front of a plain grey door. "Oh! My name's Sakura by the way and I'll be your nurse until the police take you okay?"

I nodded and followed her into the standard doctor's office. I hopped up onto the examination table after entering, wanting to relieve my still sore legs of the strain.

"Okay so… name… Haku… How old are you?" She asked at last, scribbling on the clip board in her arms every time I answered.

"Eighteen." I answered.

"Um… let me see… who was that man that you were found with?" She inquired hesitantly.

"Zabuza Momochi."

"Did he kidnap you?"

"No."

"Listen Haku, We just want to help so you **need** to tell me the **truth**." She smiled reassuringly. "Now, I'll ask again; did he kidnap you?" I shook my head no and she sighed.

"Did he touch you?" I nodded. "Where?"

"Everywhere." I answered seriously, ignoring her pitying look.

"It's okay Haku. You don't have to put up a strong front. You can be mad or sad or anything that you're feeling." She squeezed my shoulder in what she must of thought was a comforting gesture.

I nodded and kept my expression blank as I spoke. "I'm sad. I'm sad that men I didn't know dragged me out of my bed with the one I love so that **Father** could win. I'm angry that some fat bastard straddled Zabuza. I'm crazy because I'd rather die than be back with Father. Are you **happy** now?" I demanded, eyes trying to pierce the woman's skull.

Sakura stood staring at me, shocked. Finally, she seemed to find her bearings and she looked back to the quivering clip board in her trembling hands.

"Um… D-did he rape you?" She asked uncertainly.

"No."

"Well I-I just need to g-give you a check up o-okay?"

I hopped off the table and stood, feeling the effects of Zabuza and I's _activities_ yesterday.

"A-alright will you get o-on the scale for me?" Sakura asked, sounding tense but less unstable. "I'm going to have to t-take the coat okay?"

After disrobing, I strolled over to the scale and stood on the cold, hard, medal. Sakura meddled with the slides on the equipment and recorded my height and weight.

"Um… I'm g-going to have to touch y-you okay? Tell me if something hurts."

I nodded as she started from my forehead and made her way down, using various instruments to examine me. I hissed in pain when she pressed above my tail bone and she looked at me concerned.

"Haku, you have to tell me the **truth**. Lying will get you nowhere. Can you do that for me?"

"Depends." I replied truthfully, starring at her blankly.

"Were you raped?" Sakura asked, eyes pleading.

"When?"

She frowned. "When you were with Zabuza."

"No."

"Have you been raped?" I looked down, ashamed, and nodded yes. "When? By who?"

"Can't tell." I mumbled, not looking at her.

"Who told you not to tell?" Sakura asked a hint of desperation in her voice. She bent and peered up at me from under my bangs, smiling. "Come on Haku, you can tell me."

"Father."

Sakura frowned but didn't push the issue. "Were you raped while with that man?"

"Zabuza would never let that happen." I answered, glaring at her.

"Did… did you have sex… willingly with Zabuza then?"

"Yes." I answered honestly.

Sakura remained silent throughout the rest of the examination and by the time she was done I felt my eyelids drooping as I tried to stay awake.

"Haku?" Sakura tapped my shoulder lightly. I jumped and looked at her with wide eyes. "Are… are you alright?"

I nodded my head slightly. "Would I be able to see Zabuza?"

Sakura hesitated, looking everywhere but me. "Um… I-I'm not so sure that that's a good idea… Your father wanted to… take you when I was finished with the check up."

I stared at her, feeling a chill creeping up inside of me. I would never see Zabuza again if Father won. I just couldn't go…

"No." I said out loud surprising Sakura and myself. "Where's Zabuza?"

He pink haired nurse bit her lip nervously, trying to decide the best course of action. "Fine…" She mumbled at last. "Come with me." Sakura wrapped the lab coat around my shoulders again before opening the door. The nurse glanced up and down the hallway before taking a deep breath. "Come on."

Sakura squared her shoulders and walked confidently down the hall. I followed silently, head down. Finally Sakura stopped after turning so many times I'd be lost. The door in front of us was solid grey and sturdy looking. The small window in the center of the door had criss-crossing lines on it like a snipers scope. Curious, I peeked through.

"Zabuza."

Zabuza sat in a hard looking metal chair behind a metal table. The room seemed to be entirely grey, from the walls and the table to the floor. Zabuza sat in the chair lazily, glaring at the door knob of the door I stood behind. Ecstatic at the sight of my love, I tried turning the doorknob, frantically once discovering that it was locked.

"Sakura," I turned my panicked look on my nurse, begging for help.

Sakura remained silent, eyes downcast as she produce a key that I fit perfectly into the slot. I felt my lips turn up to smile in anticipation. I'd finally get to see Zabuza! Lord, it felt like ages…. As soon as I heard the click of the lock releasing, I turned the handle of the door and threw it open. Zabuza looked up, startled by my presence. Not feeling the same paralysis, I practically ran to him.

"Haku," Zabuza breathed once I was seated in his lap, our chests pressed together, my arms around his neck and his around my waist. "Haku…." Zabuza and I remained silent, wrapped up on the presence of the other. Suddenly Zabuza's arms tightened around my waist.

"Did they do anything to you, Haku? So help me if they-"Zabuza growled, aura dark.

I cut him off before he could get too worked up. "No Love, they haven't done anything to me. Sakura's been-"Oh shit… Sakura. I looked around the room for the pink haired nurse. "Zabuza, did you see where the woman that came with me went?"

"What woman?" Zabuza frowned.

"Never mind…" I really have to thank her later… "Saukra's my nurse; she was very kind. They didn't do anything to **you** did they?"

Zabuza grinned, his sharp teeth gleaming. "Just gave me a friendly chat with your father. That bastard tried to attack me for 'no apparent reason'. 'He's an unfit parent' says the social services broad that was here."

I smiled back glad that he wasn't injured. Wait a minute… if Father's an unfit parent then… My eyes widened in shock and hope. "Zabuza… what does that mean exactly…?"

Zabuza's grin looked ready to split his face. "You're mine."

I gasped, smile on my face. Feeling giddy, happy and way too many emotions at once, I leaned forward, Zabuza meeting me half way. Just as our lips had touched the door flew open.

Shit.

I turned and Father was standing in the doorway with two cops. The men in uniforms seemed to be complete opposites. One was pale with stoic red eyes and long black hair. The other man had a blueish tint to his skin, his sharp teeth much like Zabuza's and his yellow eyes were scarily calculating.

Father, red faced, glared at Zabuza between them.

"What the fuck did I tell you, you fucking faggot! Get your fucking hands off my son!"

"Uh, watch the language. You wouldn't want to get thrown out for disturbing the peace would you?" The blue man inquired, grinning almost hopefully.

Father fumed, still glaring at Zabuza.

Felling uncomfortable with having my back to these men, I climbed off Zabuza before seating myself beck in his lap facing them.

"Get the fuck off his lap you fucking whore!"

"Ouh that just won't do. Can we throw him out now Itachi?"

"Kisame, we can't do anything to him for swearing." The raven replied, voice breathy as if he'd just run a marathon.

"Aw, come on Itachi, why not?" Kisame whined.

"Hidan," Itachi replied simply.

"Damn it. Alright, you got to do something else. Go play with them." Kisame suggested, grin still in place.

"Hey Kisame," Zabuza's chest rumbled against my back as he spoke. "It's still two right?"

"Damn right, right Itachi?" The raven nodded.

"Well come on gramps, make me." Zabuza's calloused hand brushed my hair behind my ear, I felt his now chapped lips on my quickening pulse.

_Oh Lord…_

My eyes fluttered closed at the sensation, a slight whimper escaping my lips when he pulled away.

"That's it!"

Suddenly I felt Zabuza flip us. My eyes flew open as I stared at my love, shocked. Zabuza seemed to be looming over me, protective as Father pounded away at his back.

"How many… was… that?" Zabuza growled out, pausing because of the abuse to his back.

"Six. You're free to let loose." Kisame answered eyes full of the same blood lust as Zabuza's.

"Just don't kill him." Itachi breathed, closing the door to lean against it.

"Aw, you're no fun 'Tachi." Kisame replied, wrapping his arm around the raven's waist. "Fuck him up Zabuza."

Zabuza turned suddenly and nailed Father right in the jaw. Father's head seemed to make a cracking sound as blood dribbled down his chin. Father dropped like a rock and stayed down.

"Oh, come on Zabuza, we were hoping for more of a show." Kisame whined playfully.

"Hm… Can we go now?"

Itachi nodded, weaseling his way out of the larger man's grasp to open the door. I nodded my thanks to them as I left with my love.

Walking down the halls that Zabuza seemed to know by heart, I spotted a very familiar head of pink hair.

Tugging on Zabuza's hand, I gestured toward her. Zabuza nodded and I dragged him toward my nurse.

Sakura was sitting behind a high desk separated from the rest of the hall. She was sitting in the lap of a blond woman. The blond was rubbing soothing circles on Sakura's back, whispering comforting nothings in her ears as she stole soft kisses on the pink haired woman's face when she thought no one was looking. Sakura's head was resting comfortably under the other woman's chin, her hair in disarray.

"Sakura?"

Sakura jumped out of the other woman's lap instantly, face pale. I gripped Zabuza's hand tighter and gave her a reassuring smile. "Hello Sakura, who's this?"

"Ino." My nurse answered, looking terribly nervous.

"Sakura I…I just wanted to say thank you for helping me and…" I felt at a loss for words.

The pink haired woman smiled warmly. Suddenly Sakura rushed up to me and wrapped her arms around me. I stood still, shocked.

"You better take care okay?" Sakura whispered, breath tickling my ear.

I nodded mutely.

Sakura released me, teary eyed and smiling. I was surprised when the look turned to one full of threats.

"You better take better care of him or so help me I'll hunt you down and kill you **slowly**."

I gaped at her, shocked. **No one** talked to Zabuza like that…

"Deal." Zabuza growled. "Come on Haku,"

"Bye Sakura! Good luck with-"Sakura held a finger to her lips in a shushing motion and winked. I smiled back. "Well, good luck. Bye. Oh, your coat!" I remembered suddenly.

"It gives you a reason to visit." Sakura waved until Zabuza and I were outside the building, finally on our way **home**.

"See Haku, I told you I wouldn't let Daddy Dearest get you. You're mine."

I smiled. "Forever yours love."


End file.
